L'amour entre Angel et Liev
by Angel Darksnow
Summary: Alors cette fiction était sensé être un O.S mais j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction normal il y aura du drame, de l'action, du sexe et bien plus ! Suivez l'aventure de deux tourtereaux près à mourir pour l'un comme pour l'autre ! (Angel X Liev) Bonne lecture et Review ? (/!\Avec critique construite /!\)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes petits chats je vous dit vite fait que cette fiction est un délire et en aucun cas une déclaration amoureuse pour Liev Victorovitch ! J'adore tout ce qu'il fait c'est tout ! ^^ Sinon bonne lecture et si vous voulez la suit dites-le moi en review ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un jour dans la ville d'un youtubeur, une jeune femme du nom d'Angel arriva. Elle et le youtubeur se connaissaient plutôt bien, et partageaient ensemble les secrets qu'ils avaient à se dirent. Mais ce jour-là Angel n'allait pas chez lui pour cette raison, bien qu'elle préférait arriver chez lui avec un grand sourire, ce ne sont que des larmes qui étaient sur ses joues. Elle toqua à la porte de son ami qui lui ouvrit sur le champ.

\- Angel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Liev... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant encore plus. Il la fit entrer et s'asseoir sur son canapé.

\- Dis-moi tout ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Mes parents m'ont fichu à la porte, j'ai faim, sommeil, mal à la tête, mon ex recommence et en plus j'ai plus de maison... Je suis à la rue Liev...

Elle pleura encore plus et montra à Liev son dos, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il était couvert de blessures en tout genre. Une cicatrice rouge couvrait la moitié de son dos.

\- Comment as-tu eu ça ?! C'est ton ex ?! Demanda-t-il sur un ton plutôt énervé.

\- Non... Murmura-t-elle.

Angel mentait et Liev le voyait très bien mais il ne dit rien de plus et il lui servit une tasse d'infusion fruit rouge la préférée d'Angel car il savait qu'elle pourrait parler après s'être détendue.

\- Tu es gentil Liev ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'adore les fruits rouges !

\- Je le sais c'est bien pour ça que je t'en ai donné une tasse . Maintenant dis-moi la vérité qui t'as fait ce que tu as dans le dos ? S'il te plait. Demanda-t-il.

Angel plongea son regard dans sa tasse, elle ne voulait pas parler. Une larme tomba dans son infusion, Liev se leva et la prit dans ses bras ce qui eût pour effet de faire tomber la tasse des mains de son invitée.

\- Angel vas-y lâche toi !

\- C'est bien la faute de mon ex...

\- Je vais le tuer ! Cria-t-il.

Elle le regarda et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux Liev allait la protéger.

\- Merci... Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Liev était énervé mais aussi heureux d'aider une fille aussi gentille qu'Angel.

\- Angel tu vas venir avec moi et on va aller voir ton ex ! Cria-t-il.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas...

\- P... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter...

Liev acquiesça et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- Tu peux déposer tes affaires et te mettre alaise je vais faire quelques courses je reviens vite ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle sourit et Liev partit. Pendant qu'il n'était pas là, Angel regarda les souvenirs qui lui restait puis elle reçut un appel de son ex. Mike.

\- Allô ? Angel ? Demanda-t-il

\- Mike ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste te dire que mes potes aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer ! Ils veulent s'amuser un peu !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-elle.

Angel raccrocha et pleura. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Mais une idée lui vint en tête, finir sa vie serait une bonne initiative pour elle. La jeune femme prit alors des ciseaux et commença à se taillader les veines quand soudain Liev entra dans l'appart' la voyant se couper les veines.

\- ANGEL ?! ARRÊTE CA ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Liev tu es déjà là ? Je ne voulais pas que tu me voie comme ça...

Il retira les ciseaux de ses mains et la prit contre lui.

\- Chut... Ce n'est rien... Tu es juste déroutée...

Il la réconforta et lui banda le poignet.

\- Voilà il n'y a plus rien! Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui essuyant ses larmes.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Mike, mon ex... Ses potes veulent passer du "bon temps" avec moi...

\- Je peux aller le voir ? Demanda-t-l à Angel.

\- Non, Liev, il risque de te faire du mal...

\- Meuh non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je veux juste lui parler en toute amitié.

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots, il prit un katana et sourit à Angel qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Liev je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! S'exclama-t-elle en pleurant. Si tu vas en prison je serais seule...

\- Angel ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais pas en prison !

Angel le regarda et tendit le bras vers lui, puis elle ouvrit en grand sa main.

\- Ton katana !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ton katana Liev ! S'exclama-t-elle. Donne le moi ! Tout de suite !

Le youtubeur le lui donna avec hésitation mais il le lui donna quand même.

\- Maintenant tu peux y aller !

Soudain la porte sonna, Angel allât ouvrir et vit Tony Pagnier.

\- Tiens salut Angel ! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que Liev est là ? C'est assez important. Demanda-t-il.

\- Il est dans le salon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais sinon bonjour à toi aussi !

Tony entra et allât voir Liev en courant.

\- Liev on a un méga problème !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton très calme alors que la situation virait au drame complet.

\- Un mec nommé Mike est venu me voir en me disant des trucs incompréhensibles ! Puis il a essayé de me frapper et tu me connais, je l'ai frappé, puis je suis venu te voir.

Dès qu'Angel entendit le prénom de son ex, elle s'effondra au sol.

\- Angel ça va ? Demanda Liev.

\- Tony pourquoi est-il venu te voir ? Demanda Angel en ignorant Liev.

\- Ben j'en ai aucune idée...

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Liev. Angel explique moi tout !

\- Très bien mais ne me frappez pas !

Angel se releva et allât sur le canapé de Liev puis elle expliqua toute l'histoire à Tony qui s'énerva.

\- Mais je vais le buter ton ex ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Et le pire maintenant c'est qu'il m'harcèle...

Tony regarda Liev puis ils regardèrent Angel qui était une fois de plus au bord des larmes. Le youtubeur s'approcha d'elle gentiment et il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Ça va aller d'accord ? Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Liev... J'ai peur..Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration était saccadée et Liev le sentait très bien, vu qu'il avait exactement les mêmes réactions au niveau cardiaque et respiratoire.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais comment va-t-on faire pour le problème que nous avons en commun ? Demanda Tony.

Liev le regarda et se défit d'Angel qui était toute rouge.

\- Je t'ai pas trop étouffer ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la rougeur des joues d'Angel.

\- Non ça va t'inquiète pas pour moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se calmant.

\- Les deux tourtereaux peuvent m'écouter ou pas ? Demanda Tony sur un ton moqueur.

Liev lui fit un regard noir mais Angel, quant à elle, rougit juste ce que Tony remarqua car il eût un grand sourire.

\- Vous me cachez des choses vous deux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! S'exclama Angel. Bon revenons à notre souci !

Liev la regarda bizarrement puis il comprit pourquoi Angel agissait bizarrement ces derniers jours. Il comprit tout, Angel était amoureuse de lui, Tony l'avait comprit bien plus tôt que Liev et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque bien placé.

\- Liev vas-y déclare lui ta flamme ! S'exclama-t-il en riant un peu.

Angel partit dans sa chambre, elle s'y enferma et s'allongea sur son lit puis elle réfléchit longuement. Soudain la porte sonna, Liev allât ouvrir, un coup de feu retentit se qui alerta Angel qui sortit de sa chambre à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le palier mais la découverte qu'elle fit n'était pas très joyeuse.

\- LIEV ! Hurla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le youtubeur était allongé sur le sol avec du sang tout autour de lui. Angel regarda l'agresseur qui n'était autre que Mike.

\- Angel comme on se retrouve ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé !

\- Angel que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tony.

La jeune fille le regarda puis lui dit de prendre Liev et de le soigner au plus vite se qu'il s'empressa de faire.

\- Maintenant que les gêneurs sont partit, dit-il en se rapprochant, je peux enfin m'occuper de toi.

Il la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa. Il s'énerva puis la prit contre lui avec son arme braqué sur elle.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'obéir ok ? Tu viens avec moi sans faire d'histoire ! S'exclama-t-il.

Soudain Maksim, Tony (l'intello), Wild, Nicolai, Lyan et Lucian apparurent pour la sauver.

\- On t'a jamais apprit à respecter les filles ?! Demanda Tony sur un ton énervé.

Nicolai prit Angel vers lui puis un féroce combat s'engagea entre Maksim et Mike.

\- Angel tu vas bien ? Demanda Nicolai.

\- Oui... Murmura-t-elle.

Ils partirent dans la chambre où Liev devait être soigné.

\- Alors Tony comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il devrait s'en remettre mais je n'ai pas pût le soigner entièrement...

Angel regarda Liev puis fit sortir tout le monde. Elle voulait être seule avec lui.

\- Liev je suis si désolé... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te soigner...

A la fin de cette phrase un phénomène étrange se produit dans la pièce, Angel devenait un ange. Des ailes sortirent de son dos et d'une robe blanche elle fut vêtis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Soudain elle se pencha vers Liev et elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, une lumière l'envahie et le soigna entièrement puis Angel redevenu normale. Liev ouvrit les yeux puis s'étira et regarda la jeune femme déroutée.

\- Angel ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Et toi ?

\- Oui tu m'as signé ?

\- Non c'est Tony...

Elle baissa la tête puis partit dans sa chambre, Maksim pendant ce temps avait réussit à expulser Mike. C'était heureux qu'il rejoignit le petit groupe puis ils re-rentrèrent dans la chambre de Liev sauf Wild et Nicolai qui,de leurs côtés, allèrent voir Angel.

\- Angel ? On peut entrer ? Demanda Wild en toquant à la porte.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Angel qu'est-ce- qu'il y a ?! Demanda Nicolai.

Ils enfoncèrent la porte et ils virent Angel en train de se faire enlevé par quelqu'un.

\- LIEV ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

Il entendit son appel à l'aide et se leva d'un coup puis il la vit tendre la main vers lui.

\- Aide-moi Liev je t'en supplie... Supplia-t-elle.

Il attrappa sa main et la tira vers lui pendant que Nicolai et Wild allèrent défoncer la personne qui l'enlevait.

\- Angel je t'aiderais jusqu'à ma mort !

\- Liev... Je...

L'homme qui n'était autre que Mike lâcha la jeune femme qui atterrit sur Liev mais sans faire exprès elle l'embrassa.

\- Euh... Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda Tony qui les avait vu.

Il se défit de ses lèvres en entendant sa voix puis il regarda Angel qui était toute rouge.

\- D... Désolé... S'excusa-t-elle.

\- P... Pas grave ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle était toute rouge puis elle partit dans la salon.

\- Liev tu ne peux rien faire pour elle... C'est un ange gardien...

\- Q... Quoi ? Comment ça ,

\- C'est un ange gardien ! S'exclama Tony.

\- Tony explique moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- En faite Angel t'as soigné grâce à ses pouvoirs d'ange gardien, elle n'est pas comme nous...

\- C'est comme pour Maksim, Nico, Wild et Lyan ce sont des hybrides et je les accepte !

\- Angel peut perdre le contrôle à tout moment ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle est dangereuse Liev, il faut la renvoyer chez elle...

\- Tony elle n'a plus de maison...

\- Ah c'est un problème ça...

Tony réfléchit longuement puis Liev allât voir Angel.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui oui... Murmura-t-elle.

Liev soupira et il prit sa main. Il regarda son poignet puis sourit.

\- C'est bien tu n'as pas recommencer ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est positif !

Elle ne daigna pas sourire, elle fixa le vide.

\- Hé ! Ca va pas ?

\- Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas !

Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle ne broncha pas. Quand soudain elle parla.

\- Liev je vais m'en aller...

\- Q... Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui Liev je vais partir vous êtes en danger.

\- Je m'en fout ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te protégerais compris ?!

Elle pleura de joie de savoir que quelqu'un ici bas voulait d'elle et elle savait qu'un jour il va falloir tout avouer à Liev.

\- Angel dis-moi absolument tout compris ?

\- Je t'aime Liev !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh c'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir quand tu disais absolument tout ?

Angel était gênée par son aveu puis elle sentit un bras passé autour de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule pour la rapprocher.

\- Liev qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis il lui caressa le visage doucement.

\- Chut... Laisse toi faire...

\- L... Liev... Je...

Il l'embrassa et en même temps l'allongea sur le canapé. Il stoppa le baiser quand il senti Angel se transformer en ange.

\- Angel pourquoi tu as des ailes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je... Je suis un demi-ange...

Il sourit et reprit le baiser ce qui fit rougir Angel d'un coup puis elle se laissa aller à ses sentiments. Après tout peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve mais au plus profond de son être elle savait très bien que ce qui se passait n'en était pas un.

\- Angel est-ce que tu veux le faire ? Demanda Liev en étant tout rouge.

\- Oh Liev... J'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit puis commença à la déshabiller tout doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Liev... J'ai peur... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je serais doux.

Soudain Tony venu dans le salon et il vit Angel et Liev l'un sur l'autre.

\- Je dérange peut-être... Dit-il.

\- Kyah ! Cria Angel.

Elle se mit une couette sur elle puis Liev se leva.

\- Désolé Tony... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Non je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... Je vous conseille la chambre personnellement...

Elle déglutit et partit dans la chambre de Liev.

\- Tu me rejoins ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

\- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il la rejoignit et se mit au-dessus d'elle.

\- Liev j'ai... J'ai peur...

\- Chut... Je serais doux ne t'inquiète pas...

Il caressa ses cheveux ce qui la mit en confiance puis il entra doucement en elle. Elle gémissait de bonheur et de béatitude.

\- Liev... Murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au soir puis arrêtèrent.

\- J'ai adoré Liev ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es une bête de sexe !

Il rougit en souriant face au compliment de la jeune fille.

\- Toi aussi Angel ! Tu dis que tu es moche mais non tu es magnifiquement sexy !

Il l'embrassa langoureusement quand soudain Tony arriva dans la chambre d'un coup.

\- Liev ! Mathieu est là et en plus blessé...

\- On peut plus baiser tranquille ?!

Il allât dans le salon après s'être habillé mais il ne vit personne et Tony l'assomma.

\- Angel est à moi Liev ! C'est moi qui aurait du la sauvé de son ex ! Cria-t-il.

\- Tony... Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu... ?

\- Je ne suis pas Tony je suis El Pistolero ! S'exclama-t-il en riant machiavéliquement. Maintenant je vais aller voir Angel ! Et lui dire que tu es gay !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il partit dans la chambre de Liev, Angel dormait comme un ange, il s'approcha d'elle puis l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la réveilla.

\- Tony ? Où est Liev ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Liev est parti avec Mathieu... Il est gay Angel...

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il... ? Demanda-t-elle en étant déroutée.

\- Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal... Déjà qu'avec ton ex c'est dur alors si tu subis une autre décéption amoureuse il aurait été très déçu de lui...

Angel commença à pleurer et Tony ou plutôt El Pistolero la prit dans ses bras.

\- Moi je serais toujours là Angel ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant ses larmes.

\- Oui je te le jure !

Il l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa.

\- Tony... Je ne veux pas... Murmura-t-elle. J'aime Liev désolé...

\- Je comprends... Viens me voir quand tu veux d'accord ?

\- Oui !

Elle sourit et s'habilla puis partit en ville. Pendant ce temps El Pistolero attache Liev dans sa chambre et il le frappa.

\- Comme tu peux le voir mon cher Liev, Angel me croît ! Elle est tellement naïve !

Il rit machiavéliquement et le frappa une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es un monstre ! S'exclama Liev.

Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et gouttait au sol. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Angel blessé de la tête au pied. Elle tomba sur les genoux dévoilant derrière elle son agresseur qui n'était autre que Mike maniait une arme.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que nous nous reverrons !

\- Qui t'es toi ?! S'exclama Tony (l'intello).

Au même moment Nicolai, Wild, Lyan et Tony (l'intello) revinrent à l'appart' pour sauver Angel.

\- Angel... Murmura Liev.

\- Tiens on dirait que quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé de toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Oh moins je n'ai plus que 5 personnes à tués !

\- Liev n'est pas mort ! Cria Nicolai. Il est seulement assommé par ta faute !

Il pointa du doigt El Pistolero, Angel le regarda et se releva d'un coup ses yeux changèrent de couleur des ailes sortirent de son dos et une mèche blanche apparut dans ses cheveux.

\- Hé bien ! S'exclama Mike. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ma mignonne et douce Angel !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mignonne ni ta douce !

Elle prit un katana et s'élança sur El Pistolero mais il la contra en la tenant par le cou. Il ne voulai pas lui faire de mal mais il fût obliger de l'assommer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Liev était blessé de partout, Nico, Wild, Lyan et Tony (l'intello) étaient près à attaquer El Pistolero, Angel était dans les vapes et Mike profitait du spectacle.

\- Dis-moi serais-tu intéresser de travailler pour moi ? Demanda Mike au Pistolero.

\- Pourquoi pas, je pourrais lui faire ce que je veux ?

Il pointa du doigt Angel et Mike sourit en guise d'acquiescement.

\- Mais oui bien sûr que tu peux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il regarda Angel quand soudain elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le sol ?

Liev tourna le regard sur elle et il fut apaisé puis la jeune fille se leva grâce à Nicolai.

\- M... Merci... Murmura-t-elle.

Nicolai sourit et il l'emmena derrière les autres.

\- Bouge pas et ça ira d'accord ?

\- Mais je veux sauver Liev !

\- Laisse mous faire !

Il sourit puis re-fit face au Pistolero et à Mike.

\- Maintenant rendez-nous Liev ! Cria Lyan.

Mike s'avança vers Lyan.

\- Et vous rendez-nous Angel ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- JAMAIS ! Hurla Liev qui se relevait doucement derrière Mike pour lui infliger un coup dans la nuque.

El Pistolero, quant à lui, se rapprocha de Mike puis il le poussa et se prit le coup.

\- Tu as voulût m'attaquer par derrière, que tu es lâche Liev ! S'exclama Mike.

El Pistolero resta debout il ne senti pas la douleur puis Liev allât face au deux puis ils se battèrent jusqu'à ce que morts s'en suive . Soudain Angel intervenu et fichu à la porte Mike et le Pistolero.

\- Vous êtes qu'une bande de pourriture !

Angel ferma la porte puis elle tomba au sol.

\- Je suis désolé Liev... Murmura-t-elle.

Le youtubeur la regarda puis allât vers elle.

\- Angel ça n'est en aucun cas ta faute alors arrête de dire désolé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Liev tu n'es pas gay ?

\- Ben non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien !

Elle l'embrassa puis elle le fit basculer en arrière pour être au-dessus de lui.

\- Je te maîtrise ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il eût des pensées obscènes puis revenu à son état normal en se souvenant que son équipe de bras cassé était toujours là.

\- Dites vous pouvez pas aller faire un tour ? On voudrait être seul...

\- Et pourquoi ?! Demanda Lyan.

\- Et bien Lyan nous voulions parler de ma transformation de tout à l'heure !

\- Vous pouvez en parler avec nous ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

\- Non vaut mieux pas... Dit Liev en se levant.

Il les fit dégager puis revint vers Angel qui souriait sensuellement. Ses cheveux marrons parcouraient ses épaules, dans ses yeux marrons envoûtant on pouvait y lire le désir, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges étaient sans cesses mordus par des dents d'un blanc étincelants. Dans ses mains se trouvait une pare de menottes argenté avec de la fausse fourrure noire dessus.

\- Angel... Tu es si magnifique comme ça ! S'exclama Liev.

Il lui prit les menottes et l'attacha au radiateur. Il lui retira son bas puis sa culotte pour lui lécher ses douces lèvres. Elle était en plein moment de bonheur, puis il retira sa langue et il la doigta ce qui la fit gémir.

\- Liev... Oui... Ah... Gémissa-t-elle.

\- Angel ! S'exclama-t-il. Attache moi ! Tout de suite !

\- Liev je... Je ne veux pas... Murmura-t-elle. Ou plutôt je ne peux pas...

\- Angel pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Je t'aime trop Liev...

Il la regarda puis la prit dans ses bras. Il se déshabilla et continua de la doigter.

\- Mia... Liev... Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Angel prenait du plaisir, Liev, quant à lui, embrassa la jeune fille qui voulut utiliser ses mains mais elle ne pouvait pas. Soudain elle cassa le radiateur et Liev la regarda bizarrement.

\- Ça va Angel ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui je... Désolé d'avoir casser ton radiateur...

\- C'est rien, tu contrôle pas ta force par contre tu me le remboursera ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui !

Il sourit puis l'embrassa langoureusement et elle caressa son dos vu que ses mains étaient enfin libre. Il frissonna en les sentant, elles étaient froides et tremblaient de plaisir. Il la plaqua au sol en lui tenant les mains puis il lécha son ventre, elle frissonnait de bonheur et il malaxa sa poitrine volumineuse.

\- Mia j'adore ta langue ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit puis continua à lui lécher le ventre doucement et sensuellement. Soudain il bascula Angel sur lui puis lui caressa le dos.

\- Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Il enleva ses mains et vit du sang dessus.

\- Angel ! Hého ? ANGEL ?! Hurla-t-il.

Elle s'était évanouie sur Liev. Il la releva puis la déposa sur le ventre dans un lit pour la soigner.

\- Tony ! Cria-t-il. Merde ils sont pas là c'est vrai... Putain ! Hurla-t-il. Comment arrêter l'hémorragie...

Il fouilla partout puis il appela Tony en urgence mais il tomba sur sa messagerie.

\- Tony ! La cicatrice d'Angel s'est rouverte j'ai besoin de quelqu'un rappelle moi au plus vite !

Il raccrocha puis lâcha quelques larmes. Il essaya de stopper l'hémorragie avec du tissu. Il allait sauver Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Du sang, une jeune femme, un homme dérouté et inquiet. Liev Victorovitch ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait sauver son amie mais il ne savait pas comment.

\- Putain Tony ! S'exclama-t-il. Rappel bordel !

Soudain la porte sonna, il allât ouvrir et il fût surpris de voir Lucian avec son fils dans ses bras.

\- Il est mort par ta faute Liev ! S'exclama-t-il. Meurtrier !

Angel apparut devant lui.

\- Tu n'as même pas put me sauver... Je te déteste !

Liev fût frappé, insulté par ses amis.

\- Maintenant meurt ! Hurla El Pistolero en lui tirant une balle dans le cœur.

Le youtubeur se réveilla en âge, puis il couru vers sa chambre et il fût soulagé de voir Angel respirer. Il était dérouté, inquiet et passible d'une crise cardiaque. La jeune femme s'éveilla doucement puis elle s'assit face à lui.

\- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui très bien.

Elle se leva mais ses jambes tremblèrent et elle tomba sur les genoux, Liev la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- Angel tu es encore faible... Reste tranquille !

\- Liev que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je... Faible ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ta cicatrice dans ton dos elle s'est rouverte... J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie, mais repose toi ça vaut mieux...

\- Tu as eu peur pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui la fit rougir et en même temps elle fût un peu excité mais l'élancement de Liev et de la jeune femme fût stopper par une sonnerie de portable. Liev se leva et il regarda son portable, Tony le rappelait.

\- C'est Tony... Je l'avais prévenu pour ton dos...

\- Ben répond !

Il répondit mais ce n'était pas Tony au téléphone.

\- Bonjour Liev ! S'exclama une jeune femme.

\- Allô ? Passez moi Tony !

\- Il ne peut pas il est occupé !

Un hurlement de douleur ce fit entendre ce qui énerva Liev de plus en plus. Cette femme était en train de torturer ses amis.

\- Attention je te préviens si tu ne les relâche pas tout de suite je te retrouverais et je te tuerais ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton énervé.

\- Calme toi Lievounet ! Je m'amuse juste un peu avec eux !

Soudain le cri de Nicolai retentit, Angel l'entendit puis elle se transforma en ange.

\- Liev raccroche ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bordel ! Je te retrouverais compris tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça !

Il raccrocha et regarda Angel.

\- Tu es un ange ! Tu vas essayer de les sauver ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Je ne veux pas ! S'exclama- Liev.

Il la prit dans ses bras puis elle le repoussa.

\- Liev je t'aime mais je veux les sauver ça me rendrait malade de savoir qu'ils vont surement mourir par ma faute...

\- Hé c'est pas ta faute ! Calme toi ! S'ils meurent ça ne sera pas ta faute ! Dit-il pour la consoler.

Il l'embrassa et elle accepta son doux baiser. Elle avait envie de l'aider pour Nico, Wild, Lyan, Tony même Lucian.

\- Liev je... Je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je veux t'aider !

\- Tu es faible... Tu ne pourras pas te battre.

\- Je sais mais je veux tellement t'aider ! Même si je peux pas me battre... Je veux t'aider !

\- Et comment ?

\- Je peux les localiser ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Angel prit une grande respiration et ferma ses yeux pour visualiser l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, ils étaient blancs. Elle a réussit à les retrouver.

\- Tu y es arriver ? Demanda Liev.

\- Oui ils sont dans un entrepôt, dit-elle en se frottant le front, elle est armée... Fait attention !

Son nez saigna d'un coup et elle s'évanouit. Liev la porta jusqu'à son lit puis il lui embrassa le front et il partit à l'entrepôt armé jusqu'au dent.

* * *

 **Transition musical ! Tatatatatatatatatata ! (si tu as reconnu la musique bravo !^^)**

* * *

Une fois arriver là-bas il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied dedans.

\- Liev tu es enfin arrivé ! S'exclama la femme. La fête peut commencé !

\- Où est Angel ? demanda un homme que le youtubeur connaissait bien.

\- Tony... Ou plutôt El Pistolero ravie de te revoir ! S'exclama Liev.

\- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé !

Liev regarda autour de lui puis il entendit le cri de Nicolai..

\- Relâchez-les tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il.

Un homme amena Nico et les autres puis il les mit à genoux devant lui.

\- Alors Liev ? Qui veux-tu qu'on tue en premier ? Demanda la femme au visage masqué.

Il s'énerva encore un peu plus puis il serra les poings et les dents.

\- Aller Liev répond ! Sinon je serais obliger de les saigner comme des porcs !

Elle prit un couteau et le lécha.

\- Décide toi !

La femme prit les cheveux de Wild et les tira en arrière pour que sa tête suive le mouvement.

\- Assez patienter je le tue lui !

Soudain Wild mit un coup de coude dans le ventre de la femme puis commença à se battre contre le Pistolero.

\- Enfin un peu d'action ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ils se mettèrent des coups bien placé puis Wild le frappa avec le manche de son pistolet.

\- Spèce d'enCUler ! Cria l'homme au chapeau de cow-boy tout en l'assommant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Angel se réveilla en compagnie de Liev, il lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu vas mourir si tu ne peux pas bouger !

Elle le regarda puis essaya de bouger les mains et les pieds mais ils étaient tout les quatre enchaîner au lit.

\- Liev qu'est ce que tu... ?

\- Chut... Ne bouge pas !

Son visage se changea en femme, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Angel.

\- Et oui je suis de retour Angel ! Moi Yûki ta jumelle demi-démon !

Elle se réveilla ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou plutôt un rêve prémonitoire. Elle se leva et allât dans le salon.

\- Liev tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un silence lui répondit, elle s'assit donc dans le canapé et attendit son retour. Du côté de Liev, El Pistolero et Wild se battaient encore et toujours puis Liev frappa le visage de la jeune femme et il découvrit avec horreur que cette femme ressemblait à Angel.

\- Angel ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Demanda Liev.

\- Liev ce n'est pas Angel ! Cria Lyan. C'est sa jumelle Yûki par contre elle est démo...

Une lame s'enfonça dans son corps en lui transperçant le cœur.

\- LYAAAAN ! Hurla Liev. Non...

\- Et bien si ! Il aurait pût se taire mais il a préféré parler ! S'exclama Yûki en riant. Maintenant il est mort !

Liev s'énerva encore plus quand soudain Wild détacha les autres et s'enfui avec eux.

\- Oh non ! Mes chers jouets s'en vont !

Le youtubeur s'en allât aussi. Quand il revint à l'appart' il vit Angel dormir comme un ange sur le canapé.

\- Elle nous a attendu... Murmura Nicolai.

\- Oui elle est si belle quand elle dort...

\- Wild elle est à moi ! S'exclama Liev.

Une bagarre éclata entre l'hybride de niveau 2 et le youtubeur. Soudain Angel ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux hommes se battre.

\- Angel est à moi ! Hurla Liev.

\- C'est pas parce que vous l'avez fait qu'elle t'appartient !

\- Elle n'aime que moi !

Angel intervenu mais Wild lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage.

\- Oh... Désolé...

\- Wild tu as exactement 3 minutes pour t'enfuir.

Il partit à toute vitesse puis Angel prit Liev dans ses bras.

\- J'ai bien crût ne jamais te revoir...

Elle lui donna une baffe puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi Liev !

\- Angel je...

\- Bon au moins il n'y a pas de blessé. Hein ? Liev. Il n'y a pas de blessé... Où est Lyan ? Liev répond ! Où est Lyan ?!

Ils firent tous une mine de deuille. Angel comprit puis elle pleura.

\- P... Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?! J'aurais dût être là...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute il a essayé de me prévenir du danger... Alors comme ça tu as une soeur ?

\- Oui mais elle est demi-démon... Elle a hérité de mon père et moi j'ai hérité de ma mère.

\- Donc tu es plus ange que démon ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Angel se rassit dans le canapé et elle soupira.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait pût s'enfuir...

\- Comment ça s'enfuir ?

\- Hé bien... Mes parents l'avaient enfermer dans une cage en acier trempé car elle devenait trop dangereuse. Ses pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlable pour elle... On pensait qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir mais on dirait qu'elle y est arrivé...

\- Et comment peut-on lma calmer ? Demanda Liev.

\- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien...

Liev soupira et il regarda Angel.

\- Je te promet qu'on l'arrêtera ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Et moi qu'on vengera Lyan !

Il sourit puis la prit dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes elle s'endormit dans ses bras récnfortant et chaud.

\- Liev... Murmura Tony. Viens il faut que je te parle.

\- Ok j'arrive.

Il déposa Angel doucement sur le canapé puis il suivit Tony jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Alors tu oulais me dir quelque chose ?

\- Oui j'ai analysé le sang d'Angel puis je l'ai comparé avec celui de Nico et le tiens mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Les analyses se rapprochent plus de Nico que de toi...

\- C'est normal c'est un ange ! Elle a peut-être des acendences hybrides...

\- Sûrement n'empâche pas qu'elle a l'air dangereuse...

\- Tony... Tu as toujours eût peur des nouvelles têtes mais là je t'assures elle est gentille comme tout !

Il sourit puis allât voir Angel. La jeune femme dormait encore, il sourit puis lui embrassa le front en guise de protection.

\- Je te protégerais toujours Angel... Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit dans son sommeil, pourtant son rêve n'était pas joyeux elle rêvait de la mort de Lyan comme si elle était dans son corps. Soudain elle senti la lame se planter en elle. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Angel ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui un cauchemar seulement t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle sourit puis se leva et allât dans la cuisine. Elle prit un paquet de céréales, un bol et du lait.

\- Tu petit-déj ? Demanda Wild.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Tu as faim ?

Il se leva et il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi... Murmura-t-il.

Angel eût peur puis il lui caressa les épaules pour la rassurer.

\- Angel tout va bien se passer si tu m'obéis ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Liev... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Chut... Ne dis rien...

Il mit sa main sur la bouche d'Angel puis il lui embrassa le cou. Soudain Liev entra dans la pièce.

\- Angel ? Tu es là ?

Il vit Wild derrière elle et il s'énerva sur le coup.

\- Wild ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton très énervé.

\- Je m'amuse avec Angel ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça te dérange ?

\- Oui beaucoup ! S'exclama Liev tout en le frappant. Angel est ma petite amie !

La jeune femme se leva et courru vers Liev.

\- Liev j'ai essayé de le repoussé...

\- Viens on va parler dans ma chambre !

Ils partirent en laissant Wild fumer de colère.

\- Angel qu'est-ce que Wild te voulait ?

\- Je crois qu'il voulait le faire avec moi...

\- Ah... Je vois ben s'il essaye je le défonce !

Il sourit puis la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec douceur tout en la faisant basculer sur son lit mais Tony les stoppa.

\- Liev ! Téléphone ! C'est ta mère !

\- Ok j'arrive ! Je reviens vite !

Il partit en souriant à Angel. Pendant qu'il était au téléphone avec sa mère quelqu'un vint dans sa chambre enlevé Angel.

\- KYAAAH ! Hurla-t-elle. LIEV !

Elle fut assomé puis emmener loin de chez le youtubeur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Angel se réveilla dans une cage en acier trempé qui était situé dans une usine.

\- Hé ben alors on se réveilla ? Demanda une femme au cheveux noir de jais.

\- Yûki ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu es là pour la simple et bonne raison que ton Lievounet et Arno Anzer ont des compte à régler !

\- J'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Relâche-moi !

Elle se leva et essaya de se rapprocher des barreaux mais des chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

\- Ne bouge pas mon ange tu risquerais de te blessé ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une seule égratignure sur ton magnifique corps !

Yûki entra dans la cage et elle sortit un couteau de sa botte.

\- Enfin sauf si c'est moi qui te blesse !

Elle lui passa le couteau sur son bras droit puis lécha la lame qui était imbibé de sang.

\- Un délice ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ton sang d'ange est juste merveilleux !

\- Tu es un monstre... Comment puis-je être ta soeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Demande ça à nos parents ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ah mais c'est vrai je les ais amené avec moi !

Angel la regarda bizarrement puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le corps de leurs parents pendus, mutilés et habillés magnifiquement bien.

\- Ils sortaient ce soir-là, et j'avais envie d'ajouter ma petite touche personnelle !

La jeune fille pleura puis pensa à Liev.

Pendant ce temps le youtubeur remarqua l'absence de la jeune femme.

\- Euh... Quelqu'un sait où est Angel ?

\- Non... Murmuraient-ils.

Soudain Wild se leva et allât dehors mais il fût stoppé par le youtubeur avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

\- Où tu vas toi ? Demanda Liev.

\- Je vais faire un tour j'ai besoin de me défouler !

\- Très bien si tu trouve Angel appelle nous d'accord ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'en allât, Liev était inquiet pour Angel quand soudain un coup de téléphone retentit.

\- Liev c'est Angel ! Cria Tony depuis le salon.

\- Tu es sérieux ?!

Il crût au miracle pendant deux secondes. Il décrocha mais ce ne fût pas Angel qui appelait.

\- Angel ! Où es-tu ? Ça va ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup !

Un rire démoniaque retentit dans ses oreilles.

\- Elle va bien enfin jusqu'à maintenant ! S'exclama Yûki en frappant Angel dans les côtes.

\- Kyaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu l'entends ? Elle souffre par ta faute !

\- Yûki rends-moi Angel tout de suite !

\- Oh que non ! Arno veut l'avoir lui aussi !

\- Je te jure que si j'arrive ne serais-ce qu'à te retrouver une nouvelle fois je ne me gênerais pas pour te tuer ! Sale garce !

\- Hé bien Lievounet devient vulgaire ça me rend triste... Dit-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

\- LIEV JE SUIS DANS UN ENTREPÔT LE MÊME QUE CELUI OU YÛKI ÉTAIT ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Méchante fille ! Cria Yûki.

Elle la frappa violemment.

\- Bon Liev je vais raccrocher je te dis à plus tard !

Elle raccrocha puis Liev fût anéanti. Il n'avait pas pût la protéger. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il appela tout le monde eet ils firent une réunion d'urgence pour sauver Angel.

\- Bon quelqu'un à un plan ? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

\- Alors on va se bouger ! Angel est en danger ! S'exclama Liev.

Ils réfléchirent à un moyen de la sauver de sa jumelle maléfique.

Angel de son côté, commençait à perdre confiance en elle. Elle pleurait de plus en plus quand soudain Wild entra dans la pièce. L'espoir revenait-en elle mais elle le vit embrasser sa sœur.

\- Hé bien ! Tu n'y es pas aller de main morte avec elle ! S'exclama Wild.

\- Wild... Murmura Angel.

Yûki la frappa pour la punir.

\- Chut ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si tu parles encore je te coupe la langue !

\- Tu y vas un peu fort chérie ! S'exclama Wild.

\- Non j'ai envie de la faire souffrir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Angel eût un filet de sang couler de sa bouche puis elle sourit.

\- Me pousser à bout n'est pas une bonne idée ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se transforma en ange puis elle arracha les chaînes du mur et elle brisa la cage.

\- Elle révèle sa véritable identité ! S'exclama Wild.

\- On dirait bien... Dit Yûki en étant un peu embêter.

\- Vous allez mourir ! Cria Angel.

Elle s'attaqua au deux tourtereaux puis elle s'envola par un trou dans le toit. Elle réussite donc à sauver sa peau. Elle retourna voir Liev. Une fois arriver devant la porte elle toqua très vite. Tony lui ouvrit.

\- Oui c'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tony.. Murmura-t-elle en s'évanouissant sur Tony.

\- Angel ?! Oh mon Dieu... Liev ! Hurla-t-il.

Le jeune home arriva en trombe dans le couloir. Il vit Angel blessé dans les bras de Tony.

\- Elle est arrivé comme ça je le jure ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je te crois Tony ! Emmène là dans la chambre, je vais prendre la trousse des premiers secours.

\- A vos ordres ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre de Liev puis il la déposa doucement dans son lit. Liev arriva et il commença à soigner Angel.

\- Tony essaye de contacter Wild...

\- Wild nous a trahi... Il est avec Yûki... Murmura Angel avant de perdre conscience.


End file.
